


As Old as the Earth

by Chimaera_Chameleon



Series: Silmarillion stories [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Ungoliant is an Eldritch horror, Vague Creepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimaera_Chameleon/pseuds/Chimaera_Chameleon
Summary: Darkness incarnate.Primal fear.She was always there, waiting, watching, despising all that existed in the light.





	As Old as the Earth

They don't know when she came to be, only that when light first flowed over the dim, solid Earth her grasping tendrils could be felt if one cared to notice.

A light touch in the spots where silver mist floated not so thickly, a sticky film that lingered in the back of the mind amongst one's darkest thoughts.

When the light was pulled together, and made to shine bright and warm upon the Earth, it left deeper shadows behind.

A heavier touch now, almost felt against the skin when one ventured too close to the shade. But then again, why would one wish to spend any time there? The brushes in the dark were nothing more than simple webs, spun quite happily by one of the small, many-legged creatures Yavanna had formed. Anything more was just their fears of the discord woven within the Music.

**Then the Lamps were gone and darkness was everywhere and there the unseen eyes watched and waited.**

Darkness held at bay again with living light. Gold and Silver flowed the gentle warmth in Aman, and Ageless Hands flung the light to sparkle in the depths of Night.

And the darkness between the stars looked out on the darkness of the Hither Lands.

And darkness came to dwell in the shadows of the mountains raised to protect.

And a form could be seen, if one cared to look, folded waiting in the shadows.

Ages passed by.

The greatest of the Singers, that most ancient of powers and darkest of enemies, was thrown from his allegiance with the grasping webs upon his deeds of cowardice.

The darkness saw the holy light.

The darkness feared the holy light.

The darkness sought the end of light,

Sought to consume and usher in the eternal night.

In disgrace the Fallen Singer slunk back to her side, with promises in hand of light to be consumed and darkness to spread.

Together they returned from the shadows of the high mountains.

Together they hid in their cloak of knotted night to assault the living light.

Together they brought ruin to that ageless, perfect land, wounded the warmth of light, ended the warmth of life.

And the deepest shadows remained in the fields where once warmth had spread, in the mists of once-lovely valleys, in the very hearts of those who screamed at the loss of warmth and light and life.

The Shadow fled across darkened land and frozen sea, and the Fallen Singer followed.

Betrayal!

Promises shattered as the Dark Singer kept aside the greatest of the lights, those lights she sought to consume.

Despair!

The black enemy cried aloud in terror at her grasping shadowed webs, and she would devour those lights that burned-

Failure.

The beings of burning inner-light swept in upon shadows she could not touch, of warmth and slumbering light rather than her frozen darkness.

At the last she fled alone.

**And her shadows were never again seen in full.**

Some say she was killed in latter ages, by great warriors who feared not to face her endless webs of night.

Some say her hunger grew so great that at the last she consumed herself.

Some say she lingers still, in every shadow that seems to reach and grasp, in every dark thought that clings like sticky film to the soul, and that she waits for the end of all ages, for the final end of light.


End file.
